Only Hope
by Fiyeraba
Summary: This story is losely based off the ABC Family Movie Three Days. On Lurlinemas Eve Elphaba is killed and an Angel gives Fiyero a second chance to relive the last three days with her. Fiyeraba! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the movie Three days

**Summary: This story is going to be losely based off the ABC family movie Three Days. Elphaba is killed on Lurlinemas eve and an angel gives Fiyero a second chance to relive the last three days with her. Fiyeraba**

**Note: I already wrote a story like this for the tv show Bones. A lot of people liked it, so I decided to try a Wicked verison.

* * *

**

**Only Hope**

**Chapter 1**

"Elphaba!" a familiar voice called from behind.

Elphaba Thropp did not bother looking up from her book, she already new who it was. "What do you want, Fiyero?"

Fiyero swiftly walked through the Library and took a seat next to her. "I knew I would find you here," he told her gently.

Elphaba smirked, but didn't pull her eyes away from the book she was reading. "Oh no, you found me," she said sarcastically. Fiyero opened his mouth to respond, but she quickly added, "I'm surprised you've made it this far."

Fiyero scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

"You have actually walked into a _library, _on your own free will." Elphaba still kept her eyes glued to the book. She wouldn't look at him, not yet.

Fiyero laughed. "Oh, but you don't understand. I didn't come here to _read._"

Elphaba gave him a half smile and told him, "I wouldn't expect such a thing."

Elphaba sighed, as charming as Fiyero was, he could be rather annoying, and she desperately wanted him to leave her alone. And even though she was not reading anymore she still had her eyes glued to her book. She refused to look at him. Ever since that day with the lion cub, something had changed between them. She didn't know what it was, but she desperately tried to ignore it. However, it was rather difficult to push this new 'feeling' aside, especially when _he _would not stop talking to her.

"Fiyero, what did you come here for? Other than to annoying me."

"I'm rescuing you!" Fiyero told her happily.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "From what?"

"Yourself," he whispered.

Finally, Elphaba looked up from her book, and looked him in the eye. It was only for a moment, but they could both see the passion in each others eyes. The same passion, when they helped each other with the lion cub. Elphaba quickly tore her eyes away from his. She didn't like the way he looked at her. It made her stomach do flips. She hated it.

"I don't need to be rescued."

Fiyero blinked a few times and silently wished that she would look at him again. Elphaba made him feel happy and she always gave his stomach butterflies. He liked this new feeling. However, he did have a Galinda as a girlfriend, but ever since that day with the lion cub he had been thinking.

"No one should be alone on Lurlinemas eve," he told her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I have spent my entire life alone. I think I can handle being alone for another night."

"But, we're celebrating."

"A party? No. I don't like parties," she told him as she play with the hem of her skirt. She still refused to look at him.

"It's a small get together at the café. Only a few people will be there. Boq, Nessa, Galinda, and me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Fiyero pouted his bottom lip. "Please."

Elphaba looked away. "No."

"Why not!"

"Because I have to… study!" she told him.

Fiyero grumbled. _Why does she have to be so stubborn? _"Elphaba, you study every day. I think you can take a break. Come on it'll be fun and Galinda really wants you to come." _I want you to come _he thought.

Elphaba was about to say no, but when she look him in the eye again she found herself accepting the invitation. "Fine… I'll go."

Fiyero jumped and punched the air with victory. "Ok let's go!"

"Wait, you go," she told him. When she saw him frown she quickly added, "I have one more chapter to read and then I promise I'll meet you guys at the café. Ok?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but accepted her wish, "Fine, but if you're not there in half hour I'll come looking for you."

Elphaba watched as he quickly left the library, and as soon as he was gone she quickly read the last chapter in her book. Once finished she quickly raced out the library doors, but soon stopped running. She knew she had to take her time getting to the café or else Fiyero would know that she had actually _wanted_ to come, so she decided to take the long way.

It was very peaceful out, and it made her relax. Elphaba sighed and truly wondered why Fiyero had invited her. She should have said no. After all, he probably just invited her out of pity or because she was Galinda's friend. Elphaba sighed. Fiyero was … but she was … Ugh! What was the point? Fiyero had Galinda and she would _never _be that girl.

As Elphaba continued to argue with herself, she didn't see or hear the person heading straight towards her. All of sudden they bumped into each other with full force and sent her falling to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss. Here let me help you," a deep voice said as he quickly pulled her back up.

"Thanks," Elphaba mumbled as she tried to pull her arm away. However, he gripped her arm even tighter and gave her a creepy smile. "Thank you," she told him, trying to stay calm, "I have to get going. I'm already late for a party, so if you'll excuse me… "

The man just smirked. "I'm sure your friends won't mine if you're a little late. After all, my party is just beginning."

Elphaba eyes grew in fear and she struggled to get out of his strong gripped. This earned her a painful smack to the face. And before she had the chance to scream, the man clamped his hand over her mouth and began to drag her into a dark alley where three more men would be waiting.

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fiyero angrily strummed his fingers against the café table. _She should have been here by now_. Fiyero sighed loudly. It had definitely been longer than a half hour and if it wasn't for Galinda he would have gone and carried Elphaba here. He had argued that Elphaba was never late for anything, but in the end Galinda had won. Now he was stuck with her, alone. Boq had taken Nessa home early because Nessa thought Galinda and he needed quality time together. Fiyero smirked. They did not need quality time together. What he did need was to spend some time with Elphaba. Oh, how he wished it was Elphaba sitting next to him instead of Galinda. He did love Galinda, but only as a friend. He knew he was falling in love with someone else.

Galinda's loud sigh brought him back to reality. "Fiyero!?"

"What?" he didn't mean to say it so harsh.

"Are you still mad?" Galinda asked innocently

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed," he told her gently.

Galinda frowned. "Why? It's just Elphie. She hates social gatherings."

"But, she promised," he argued.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Can we please talk about something other than my roommate?"

_No_. "Fine."

An awkward silence fell upon them, neither knowing what to say. Galinda glance at Fiyero, he was zoning out again. She sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. The truth was it seemed like he had been avoiding her. He _had_ been avoiding her. Galinda felt tears at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She knew he was in love with someone else. She could see it in his eyes. She saw the way he looked, smiled, and laughed at _her_. She had always pretended not to notice because she thought Fiyero could only love herself. She was wrong. Galinda sighed, she new what she had to do.

"Fiyero…" Galinda's voice cracked.

Fiyero's head snapped in her direction. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking," she started, "I… I…think…" she trailed off. She really did _not _want to do this, but it was for the better.

"What's wrong, Galinda?" Fiyero asked calmly.

Galinda closed her eyes and quickly blurted it out, "I think we should see other people."

Fiyero blinked a few times and stared in disbelief. It was too good to be true. He had been thinking about breaking up with Galinda for awhile now, but he didn't want to see her cry. "Are you breaking up with me?" Fiyero asked unsure.

Galinda nodded. "Fiyero, don't be ridiculous. I know you don't love me," Galinda paused for a moment, then barely above a whisper she said sadly, "You're in love with someone else."

"Galinda I –"

"I see the way you look at her," Galinda cut in.

Fiyero hung his head. _Is it that obvious? _"I'm sorry, Galinda. I really am," he told her sincerely.

Galinda nodded her head and wiped her eyes. "I know. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to head back to my dorm." Galinda quickly got up, but Fiyero caught her arm.

"I truly am sorry," he said.

"It's ok," she told him gently. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

Fiyero watched as Galinda swiftly left the café. _It's too good to be true! _He had to find Elphaba. He had to tell her. Fiyero quickly got up and ran straight to the library. After what felt like an eternity Fiyero finally made it to the library. However, the library was closed which confused Fiyero to no end. _She must have gone back to her dorm._ Fiyero sighed. He knew he might as will go back to his place. After all, they wouldn't let him in the girl's dorm and he really didn't want to talk to Elphaba if Galinda was going to be there. There, he made up his mind. He would talk to Elphaba first thing in the morning.

Fiyero decided to take the long way back to his dorm room. He liked the cold and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Fiyero smiled. He had never been this crazy for a girl before. For Oz sakes it was only Elphaba, so why was he acting so foolish? He was falling for her. That's why. And he knew that Elphaba would kill him if he ever told her, but he thought she was beautiful.

It was a peaceful and calm night. It would have been perfect if it was completely silent, but someone kept screaming and it was giving him a headache. Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks. _Screaming?_ He tried to ignore them, but as he got closer, it sounded as if the person was screaming in pain. When he turned the corner he saw her. His heart dropped when he saw the slightest flash of green. _No! _He ran to her. Fiyero felt tears in his eyes when he realized it was in fact Elphaba. He quickly kneeled down beside her and he gently touched her face with his hand.

"Elphaba," he whispered as his voice crack. He winced when he noticed her appearance. Her dress was torn and barely covered her up. Blood, bruises, and cuts covered her entire body. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were shut tight as she moaned in pain. "Elphaba, shhhh. You're going to be ok."

"Fiyero?" her voice that was normally strong and confident was now weak.

"Elphaba, listen to me," Fiyero told her as silent tears fell from his eyes. "You're going to be ok. You hear me? I'm going to take you to the hospital."

She never answered him, but he wasn't expecting a reply. He gently picked her up and as quickly as he could he ran to the hospital. Fiyero's panic began to rise when he realized how cold she was. He held her close to him, hoping she would be warmed by his own body heat.

The rest of the night had been a blur. He remembered running into the hospital screaming for help. He remembered many doctor's running to help him and asking him questions. Then he found himself sitting in the waiting room. To Fiyero it was not a waiting room. To him it was hell. The doctor's wouldn't tell him anything. They said he had to wait like the others. _What others!? _He was the only one there! Of course he yelled at them and he almost got himself kicked out. Fiyero could have screamed. He had been waiting for hours. Fiyero sighed and placed his head in his hands. _Elphaba…_

"Excuse me sir. But you must be here for Miss Elphaba."

Fiyero looked up and saw the doctor standing in front of him. "Yes. Please, will she be ok?" Fiyero voice was etched with worry.

The Doctor looked Fiyero directly in the eye and Fiyero couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. And when the Doctor finally spoke, he spoke in agony, "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idk if Oz believes in Angles. In this story they do.

* * *

Chapter 3**

"… _I have some very bad news,"_ The Doctor had told him.

"How bad? Is she ok? When can I see her?" Fiyero asked just above a whisper. Normally, his voice was strong and full of confidence, but now it was weak and unsure.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. She lost a lot of blood, and we did all we could, but I'm afraid –"

Fiyero cut the Doctor off, "No! No! No! Where is she? I want to see her!"

Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

"No! I want to see her now!" Fiyero screamed with tears running down his face, "I don't believe you. Elphaba is strong! She won't… she can't…" Fiyero trailed off; unable to continue.

"I'm sorry for your lost. If you would like to see her, you can," The Doctor told him.

Fiyero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Please… I want to see her."

Fiyero quickly followed the Doctor into the room, and winced when he saw her.

"I'll give you sometime alone," The Doctor said softly, and quickly left.

Fiyero put his hands up to his face, and cried loudly into them. "Oh Oz!" seeing his friend broken was too much for him to bear. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered her beautiful face and body. The only thing that wasn't bloody was the white sheet that covered her motionless body. Her hair was messy and her eyes were shut, so he couldn't see how lovely they were. He silently walked up to her and gently squeezed her hand with his.

"Damn it Fae…" his voice cracking, "You can't leave me. You hear? You have to… have to… stay. With me." He took a deep breath before he continued, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault… if I would have just let you stay at the library… you wouldn't have…"

No words could describe how Fiyero felt. It was as if his world had suddenly caved in around him, and he couldn't breathe. She was always there and always had something to say, but not now. _Why couldn't I have been there? Why couldn't it have been me?_

"Elphaba… Fae," he cried, "You can't leave me. I… Love you," there he admitted it, but it was too late. "Do you hear me?" he cried, "I love you"

Fiyero quickly got up and pressed his lips against hers. Crying loudly when she didn't wake up. He was hoping for a miracle like in those fairytales. A handsome prince kisses his true love, and the beautiful princess wakes up. However, this was not a book and Elphaba did not wake up, so he cried for her. His moment was soon interrupted by the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to leave now."

Fiyero nodded his head and took one last look at her, "Goodbye Elphaba." He kissed her hand and quickly left the room.

Fiyero, couldn't think or breathe… it was like he was dead. He ignored the sympathetic stares coming from the doctor's and nurses. Fiyero stepped out of the hospital and into the cold night air. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to get away. He refused to go back to his dorm, so he just walked. He didn't care where he would end up. _Anywhere but here._ Maybe he was hoping he would freeze to death, so he wouldn't have to feel this misery and pain. Someone had told him that a person could will themselves to die. He never understood that, until now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fiyero stumbled upon an old building that he had never seen before. He couldn't feel any part of his body, his tears had frozen to his face, and he felt like shit. He considered his options. He could 1. Go inside the warm building or 2. Stay outside and freeze to death. He chose the second option. He plopped down into the cold snow and sighed. There were no tears left for him to shed, but even if he could cry the tears would freeze.

"Why?!" Fiyero suddenly shouted at the sky, "Why did you have to take her?! It should have been me! It should have been me…" Fiyero cried.

"Excuse me sir." Fiyero jumped at the stranger's voice. "But if you stay out here you'll freeze to death."

Fiyero speciously eyed the man that stood in front of him. He was wearing black dress pants and a white sweater. His hair was bleach blonde and he had snow white skin. In the dark of the night it was as if he were actually glowing. _Where had he come from?_ "That's my plan," Fiyero told the stranger.

"Let's go inside," the stranger told him, but Fiyero didn't move. "My name is Lionel, and I work here. Come on." Fiyero smirked. _What kind of name is Lionel? Must be foreign. _When Fiyero didn't move Lionel added, "I'm sure your friend wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her."

Fiyero stared wide eye up at Lionel, and shouted at him, "Hey! How did you know about that?" But Lionel wasn't listening; instead he was already walking into the building, so Fiyero followed. The building was small, but it made Fiyero feel safe… and warm. He spotted Lionel standing behind the counter and polishing a key. Fiyero quickly walked up to him and shouted, "How did you know about my friend? Did you do that to her?!"

Lionel just shrugged, "I know a lot of things."

"Answer me damn it! Did you have anything to do with her attack?" Fiyero was in no mood to play games. If this 'Lionel' had something to do with Elphaba's death, he would kill him. "Who the hell are you?" Fiyero questioned.

"I'm an Angel," Lionel told him simply.

Fiyero just laughed, "An Angel?" Lionel nodded and Fiyero said sarcastically, "If you're an Angle then I must be an elf."

"Don't be silly," Lionel eyed Fiyero up and down. "Elves are much smaller."

Fiyero just stared at him. _He can't be serious_. "Ok well it has been nice talking to you Lionel, but I have other things to deal with." Fiyero turned to leave.

"Tell me Fiyero. Why do you call her Fae?" Lionel asked and Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks.

"Look! I don't know who the hell you are, but you don't know anything about Elphaba," Fiyero shouted with tears threatening to fall.

"It's ok to be sad," Lionel told him, "But you should know it wasn't your fault that she died."

Fiyero clenched his fist in anger. He was two seconds away from punching the living day lights out of this guy. Fiyero eyed the man up and down. He highly doubted that Lionel had anything to do with Elphaba's attack, but nevertheless he was still mad. "Who the hell are you? I swear if you attacked her or ever touched her I'll –"

"Fiyero calm down. I told you! I'm an Angel."

Fiyero stared at him for a long moment before sitting down. "I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm just going to go back to my dorm, and when I wake up tomorrow none of this will ever have happened," Fiyero convinced himself.

Lionel laughed, but in a serious voice he asked, "What if that could be true?" Fiyero just stared, so Lionel continued, "What if you could relive the last three days with Elphaba?"

Fiyero decided to just go along with this 'dream' of his, "I would like that, but it's not possible."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you relive the last three days with Elphaba so you can prove your love to her. You will be the only one who will have memory of her accident. Unfortunately, on Lurlinemas Eve she will meet her fate."

"That's not fair!" Fiyero cried.

"It's better than not letting her know how you truly feel," Lionel told him, "Here take this key. It's a key to your dorm." Lionel handed the key to Fiyero.

Fiyero ran his figures over the strange looking key. It was gold and shaped like a cross. At the bottom was the strange outline of key. "What if I prove my love to her? Will she live?" Fiyero looked up and found that Lionel was nowhere to be seen.

------------------

It took a little longer to get back to his dorm, but once he found out where he was he made it home in record time. Fiyero stood in front of his door and held the strange looking key in his hands. Lionel had told him it would open his door. After a couple of moments he tried the key, and he heard the locks turn. He pushed open the door and let himself in. He was so exhausted, sad, and broken. Fiyero sighed and made his way into the room. He quickly put the key on the table, before climbing into his warm bed. Fiyero thought it would have been easy falling asleep because he was so exhausted, but he was wrong. He kept thinking of Elphaba, so eventually he cried himself to sleep.

------------------

Fiyero awoke to the annoying sound of someone banging on his door. Fiyero groaned as he got of out of his bed. Just as he was about to open the door he remember the events from last night. He closed his eyes and immediately got back into his bed. He did not want to talk to anyone today. However, the annoying banging continued.

"Go away!" he shouted angrily.

"You have to get up!" Galinda's high pitched voice called. "It's almost time for class."

Fiyero sighed. She didn't know about Elphaba. He had to tell her, so he quickly got up and opened the door. He refused to look at her, so he looked at the floor.

Galinda shrieked as she took in his appearance. His hair was a mess and his eyes were blood shot. It looked liked he hadn't slept in days. "Fiyero! What in Oz? Are you ok? You look horrible."

"Galinda… I need to tell you something. It's about –"

A very annoyed sigh cut him off. "Please. Can we have this conversation some other time? I'm not going to be late to class because of you two!"

Fiyero looked up at the all too familiar voice. That's when he saw her. In a very confused voice he whispered, "Elphaba?"

* * *

**Please Review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Elphaba?" Fiyero repeated and stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes?" Elphaba shifted under his gaze as Fiyero's smile grew.

"Fiyero? Are you ok?" a very worried Galinda asked.

Without answering Galinda's question he quickly pulled Elphaba into a tight (more than friendly) hug. He felt Elphaba become stiff and tense, but he didn't let go. He tried to ignore the fact the she wasn't really hugging him back, but he didn't care. She was alive! It was all a dream. A nightmare. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her closer to him. However his moment was soon over. Galinda let out a loud gasp and Elphaba forcefully _tried_ to push him away from her.

"Fiyero?" Galinda's voice was etched with worry and disbelief. "I think you should go lie down."

Fiyero sighed as he let go of the very flustered Elphaba. He smiled when he noticed that she was turning a few shades brighter. He quickly turned to Galinda and happily told her, "No. I think I'm going to go to class today." Galinda opened her mouth to respond, but he quickly cut her off. "Ok. Let me get dressed and then we can go to class."

"Ok dearest," Galinda cooed and held out her arms to be hugged.

Fiyero looked at her strangely. Unsure of what she was doing he asked, "What?"

"It's my turn!" she told him as if it were obvious.

"Believe me, you don't want to hug him," Elphaba told Galinda in her normal cynical voice, "He smells."

Galinda immediately dropped her arms and scooted away from him. Fiyero frowned. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or hurt by her harsh comment. He was hurt that Elphaba thought he smelled, but grateful that he didn't have to hug Galinda.

Suddenly, Elphaba snapped at him, "Well? Are you going to go get dressed because I'm not going to wait all day for you."

"Ah… Yes! I'll go get dressed now," Fiyero stuttered.

"That was rather rude, Elphie," Galinda told her friend.

Elphaba just shrugged. "It was the truth…"

Fiyero quickly shut the door before he could hear the rest of their argument. Once in his room he quickly threw on some clothes and a little cologne (just in case he did actually smell). He was just so happy. Elphaba is alive, healthy, and not dead. It was all some silly, stupid dream… Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks. The strange looking key was still on the table. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up.

"Still think it's a dream?"

Fiyero jumped and dropped the key he was holding. "How did you get in?" Fiyero demanded.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this? I am an Angel. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You're really an Angel?"

Lionel nodded his head. "Yes, and do you remember our agreement?"

"Ya! About that," Fiyero said very agitated, "Why do I only get three days? Why can't it be a week? Or a Month… or why does she even have to die?"

"It's in the book of rules. You can only have three days," Lionel told him.

"There's a book of rules?" Fiyero laughed clearly annoyed, "Oh and Lurlinemas Eve is in two days. Not three."

"Counting today makes it three," Lionel told him.

"Well, what if I don't count today?" Fiyero tested.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Fiyero, either way she is going to die on Lurlinemas Eve. You can't change her destiny," he argued, "And why are you sitting here talking to me when you only have three days to be with her?"

Lionel's words made Fiyero leap towards the door and opening it with full force. "Ok, I'm ready!" he told the two girls. When saw the murderous look Elphaba was giving him he asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

As the three of them slowly walked to class Galinda began to chat bubbly about something, but Fiyero was to busy paying attention to Elphaba. Fiyero slyly let his eyes linger over her beautiful face. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault she was beautiful. Ever since that day with the lion cub he had developed this new feeling for her. Suddenly, he became aware of Galinda telling him something.

"… And… Oh look! There's Pfannee and Shenshen. I promised I would sit next to them in class today. You don't mine? Do you?" Galinda asked innocently.

"Not at all," Fiyero told her. Now he had an excuse to sit next to Elphaba today.

Galinda smiled brightly at him and before he could comprehend what was happening she kissed him. _She broke up with me? Didn't she? _That's when he remembered. She broke up with him on Lurlinemas Eve, which is in three days. Fiyero sighed loudly. Now he would have to break up with her _again. _He decided he would do it today. Once Galinda was gone he quickly turned to Elphaba and smiled sheepishly at her. However, he was more than surprised when she started to yell at him.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but if you ever, ever –"

Fiyero quickly cut her off, "Elphaba! What in Oz are you talking about?"

Elphaba smirked. "I'm not stupid Fiyero. I heard you talking to someone when you were getting dressed this morning. You're lucky Galinda didn't hear."

Fiyero's face fell. _She thinks I'm cheating on Galinda!!! _"I'm not cheating. If that's what you're getting at."

"Then who were you talking to?"

An angel, but he couldn't tell her that. "I was talking… to… myself. I was talking to myself," Fiyero told her as he ran his fingers through his hair._ Oz, he sounded really stupid. _Elphaba gave him a skeptical look, so he quickly continued, "I was talking to myself because I was going over …."

"Going over what?"

"Your… surprise," He lied.

She smirked. "A surprise? For me?" Her sarcastic voice told him that she didn't believe one word.

"For your birthday." He silently prayed that her birthday was sometime in the near future.

"My birthday was last month," she told him dryly.

_Shit. _"Exactly!" He told her and Elphaba glared at him. Fiyero paused for a moment. He had to think of something. "You see, Galinda was talking about it and that's when I realized I didn't get you anything. Think of it as a belated present. " Fiyero lied. The truth was he hadn't gotten her anything. He just wanted to spend time with her.

She seemed to be buying it, but her stubborn side kicked in. "We have to go to class."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "We go to class _every _day. Besides, have you ever skipped before?"

"No, and I don't plan on starting now."

_Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ "We won't get in trouble. We'll tell them we got sick or something. Besides, I really want to show you my surprise."

"No."

"Please." He pouted his lip.

"No."

"Why not!" he asked annoyed. Then he realized that she was afraid. She was afraid to trust him. Fiyero sighed and in a gentle voice he told her, "Elphaba, I promise you this isn't some prank."

She searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was. Elphaba sighed loudly. Why shouldn't she trust, Fiyero. He had never pulled a prank on her before, so why not trust him. She really didn't want to go to history anyway. It just wasn't the same without Dr. Dillamond and the teacher that replace him hated her to no end.

"Fine, I'll go." Elphaba silently hoped that she wouldn't regret it later.

Fiyero jumped and punched the air with victory. "Ok let's go!"

Elphaba gave him a half smile as he started to pull her. As he silently guided her he tried to think of a good, no great surprise for her. After all, he didn't actually plan on giving her a surprise until a few minutes ago. He just told her that so he could spend the day with her alone. But now she was expecting a surprise, so that's what he was going to give her. The best surprise she has ever had.

The only problem was he just needed to think of one first.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p, but I have to think of a surprise for Elphaba first. I sorta have an idea...**

**Do you guys have any ideas? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had been walking for a little over ten minutes when Elphaba let out a very annoyed sigh. "Fiyero," she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"What don't you understand about the word surprise?" he asked calmly.

"We are walking in circles," she told him.

"No we aren't," he said defensively.

"Fiyero! We have passed that tree three times already!" she shouted at him. When he didn't reply she stubbornly added, "You're lost."

"Elphaba!" he said getting a little agitated. "I know exactly we're we are going."

"I don't think you do. I don't think you even have a surprise," she glared at him.

"Would you just shhh. I need to think of how to get to your surprise," he told her.

"You are lost," she rubbed in.

Fiyero glared at her and gave a loud sigh. This was not the best way to start out. They were already arguing. He needed to think of something fast, but he didn't know what. _Come on Fiyero, think! I could get her take her out to lunch. No, she would probably shoot me if that was her surprise. I could take her to see a play. No. I could… ugh! I have no idea. Wait!_ Fiyero suddenly stopped walking and Elphaba ran straight into him. He quickly grabbed her arm to steady her, so she wouldn't fall.

"Fiyero! What the hell!?" she asked clearly agitated.

"I know where we are going!" he told her happily. He quickly grabbed her arm, but immediately stopped. _She's going to kill me for this…. _"Before we go," he told her, "I have to blindfold you."

Elphaba scolded at him, "No."

"Come on. It'll be more of a surprise," He begged her.

"No!" she told him harshly. However, when she saw the sad look on his face she couldn't help but feeling guilty. "Besides, you don't even have a blindfold."

"Yes we do." Fiyero spotted her scarf and quickly began to take it off her. He motioned for to turn around, so he could tie it on her, but she didn't move. "Elphaba, you can trust me."

She rolled her eyes, but agreed, "Fine."

--------------------------

It was odd needing someone to depend on. Elphaba couldn't see a thing and she only had Fiyero as a guide. It was very quiet, but it wasn't like a creepy quiet. It was more of a peaceful quiet. The only sounds she could hear were the crunching of the soft snow as she walked, some birds, Fiyero, and water. _Wait… Water? _

"Ok," she heard Fiyero's voice. "We are here. Take off the scarf."

Elphaba pulled off her scarf and squinted at the sudden light. She slowly took in her surroundings. She stared in awe at the beautiful park that lay around her. The view from the top of the hill was astonishing and she could see for miles in every direction. A thick blanket of snow covered the gently rolling hills and it sparkled as if it were truly magic. In the middle was a small lake that appeared to be heated. The park was completely empty and the only sounds came from swaying of the trees. It truly was a winter wonderland.

"No one comes here anymore." Fiyero's voice brought her back to reality. "I think people just forgot it about it."

"How did you find it?" she found her self asking.

Fiyero smiled sheepishly. "To make a long story short… I got lost." Elphaba just smirked. Leave it to Fiyero to get lost on school grounds. "Want to go swimming?"

"W-what?" she asked shocked. "Fiyero, it's freezing."

"The water isn't. It's heated. I think it might be a hot spring or something."

"I- I… don't know…" she told him, but he wasn't listening. He was already striping his clothes off. Elphaba blushed deeply when he was standing just in his boxers.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Fiyero quickly grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the water.

"Wait… Fiyero… Stop!"

Fiyero stopped abruptly. Her voiced was filled with fear, not anger. "Elphaba what's wrong? It just water. You're not going to drown." When she didn't answer him, it dawned on him. "Elphaba? Can you swim?" She looked everywhere, but him. "Answer my question."

"Fine, no. I can't swim. I almost drowned when I was child."

Fiyero just shrugged. "Ok, then I'll teach you." Elphaba let out a shriek as he picked her up and began to carry her into the warm water.

"Fiyero, wait!"

"Now what?" he asked annoyed.

"Let me take off my dress." Fiyero dropped her a little too quickly. Elphaba blushed when she realized what she said. "I have something under this, you perv."

Fiyero just laughed, but once she was standing in only a long black slip it was his turn to blush. He quickly pushed all thoughts of what he wanted to do to her away. He half picked her up and half dragged her into the warm water. He went deeper into the water until he was about neck deep. Elphaba desperately tried to swim, but it was no use, so she clung to Fiyero.

"See it's not so bad," he told her. He desperately tried to ignore that her wet slip was sticking to every curve of her body.

"Go back to shore. I can't stand here." She told him.

He didn't bother telling her she probably could stand. "No."

She scowled. "Fiyero!"

"No."

"Put me down…"

Fiyero dropped her and she suddenly plummeted beneath the water's surface. She returned a few seconds later and she found out she could in fact stand. "Fiyero! Why didn't you tell me I could stand?" She angrily shouted at him.

"It was more fun this way," He said through gasps of laughter.

She quickly splashed some water at him, but he splashed her right back. This led them into a water war. Fiyero couldn't help but smile because he knew she was having fun. And when he heard her laugh he knew he couldn't let her die. He wasn't going to let some angel take her from him.

However, when heard the sound of thunder rumble in the distance, their moment was over. As Elphaba quickly pull her dry dress over her wet slip Fiyero walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I have one more surprise for you."

She wanted to argue saying that today had been to perfect and she didn't need anything else. However, she didn't want this day to end. She wanted to stay here with him… _Don't wish! _Elphaba sighed and suddenly felt a pain of guilt. _Galinda… _Galinda should have been here today, not her.

"Fiyero…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Come on! You're going to love it!" He smiled brightly at her and quickly took her hand as he began to pull her back toward Shiz.

Elphaba sighed. One more surprise couldn't hurt.

-----------------------

**At Fiyero's Dorm **

Elphaba and Fiyero ran into his dorm room. It had suddenly started to poor and by the time they got back to his dorm they were completely drenched. Of course, Elphaba hadn't wanted to come back to his dorm, but it was lighting and thundering and his dorm was closer. She had never actually been in his dorm room before and she felt very uncomfortable.

"Here," he said as he shoved pile of clothes into her hands. She looked down at the clothes as if they would catch on fire any minute. Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to let you go back to your dorm in this storm. We are going to wait until the storm passes. I thought you might be more comfortable in dry clothes. You can get changed in the bathroom."

"Fine," she said stubbornly. While she was in the bathroom Fiyero also changed into some dry clothes. She emerged and a few minutes later and Fiyero couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in his clothes. They were big on her thin body, but they didn't completely swallow her. Elphaba squirmed under his gaze. She felt uncomfortable in pants. And to make matters worse there was only two places she could sit. The bed or the floor. She chose the floor, and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Elphaba, would you just sit on my bed?" She hesitated, but finally agreed. Suddenly, Fiyero disappeared inside his closet. It took him several minutes to find what he was looking for. Once he found it he sighed. This was supposed to be her Lurlinemas present, but she wasn't going to be here on Lurlinemas. Galinda, Boq, Nessa, Elphaba, and him had all drawn names. He was thrilled when he had gotten Elphaba's name. They were going to exchange on Lurlinemas, but … Fiyero cursed. Why does Lionel have to take her? Fiyero quickly pushed all thoughts away and walked out of his closet.

He found Elphaba awkwardly sitting on his bed. "Here." He shoved the small rectangular box into her hands. "This is for you."

Elphaba opened the box and gasped. "Fiyero…" she trailed off.

"It's your Lurlinemas present. I drew your name," he explained.

"Why are you giving it to me now?"

He wanted to tell her what would happen to her Lurlinemas Eve, but, instead he found himself lying, "I'm giving it to you know because I'm not going to be here."

Elphaba slowly opened the box as if it would attack her, but she eventually was able to do it. She smiled and carefully held up the sliver necklace that was inside. Fiyero knew she didn't like jewelry, but this one had Elphaba written all over it. It was plain and simple. There was a sliver flower attached to the chain. _What kind of flower was it again_… _a poppy_? "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she told him truthfully. Elphaba scrunched her face in confusion when she felt tiny bumps on the back of the necklace. She turned it over and smiled. There were words etched into the back of it. It said friends forever and under it was another word. However, she didn't know what the word meant. "Fiyero? What does Fiyeraba mean?"

Fiyero just smiled. If only she knew.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fiyero squinted at the rays of light that shown through his bedroom window. He grumbled as he tried to pull his covers around him. He opened his eyes wide when he realized he wasn't pulling on his sheets. Instead he was tugging on the soft material of a shirt, and it wasn't his shirt. No. This shirt belonged to the beautiful emerald girl… No, emerald _woman _that lay on top of him. Fiyero smiled as he remembered the last night. The storm had finally passed, but it was way pass curfew, so Elphaba had to stay had his place. They had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed, but sometime during the night she must have rolled over. Now, he was holding her in his arms, but he new it wouldn't be for long. Fiyero slowly and carefully got out from under her, so he wouldn't wake her. As soon as he was free he immediately missed the warmth of her body and… _Ugh! Stop thinking about her… I need a cold shower. A very cold shower._

Fiyero slowly made his way to the bathroom, so he could splash some cold water on his face. When he was done he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and he couldn't help but watch the sleeping Elphaba. It wasn't his fault she looked cute when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Fiyero's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sarcastic voice that filled his room.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Fiyero jumped and suddenly saw Lionel standing in the middle of his room. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. He really didn't want to talk to Lionel right now.

"Just wanted to see how things were going," he told Fiyero truthfully.

"Well things are going just great. I'm having the time of my life" Fiyero's voice was etched with sarcasm.

Lionel just glared at him. "There's no need to be rude."

Fiyero clenched his fist and it took all his willpower not to punch Lionel in the face. "How do you think things are going? My friend is going to die tomorrow! And you know what? I've decided something."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not going to let you taker her," Fiyero told him as if it would solve everything.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this? On the night of Lurlinemas Eve she is coming with me."

"Well you can't have her!" Fiyero shouted at him. "I'm going to prove my love to her and then she is staying here! With me!"

"Who are talking to?"

Fiyero jumped at her voice. Fiyero turned around and saw a wide eye, but tired looking Elphaba staring back at him. Fiyero looked around his room. Lionel was still standing there, but it was obvious that Fiyero was the only one who could see him. From her point of view he probably looked like he was talking to himself. "I was just… I… do you want to go get some breakfast?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Elphaba yawned. "No. I have to go back to my room." Elphaba immediately froze when she said it. She was in Fiyero's room and wearing his clothes. Thoughts filled her head, but then she remembered last night, and sighed in relief. _Nothing happened._ "Where is my dress?"

Fiyero frowned. He couldn't let her leave. "Eh… I don't know. I know! Let's go to the Emerald City."

"Fiyero," Lionel snapped, "It doesn't matter were you take her. Tomorrow night she has to meet her fate."

Fiyero glared at him and Elphaba stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "You have been acting so weird lately. We can't go to the Emerald City. Are you crazy?" she yelled at him, and he saw the regret in her eyes. "What about Galinda?"

_Galinda… ugh._ Fiyero frowned. He did love Galinda, but only as a friend. He still had to break up with her, and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Galinda?" Lionel asked.

"Galinda... won't mind…" Fiyero trailed off.

Fiyero heard Lionel smirk. "Isn't Galinda your girlfriend? You know it's going to be rather hard for Elphaba to fall in love with you if you're dating another girl."

Fiyero couldn't take it anymore. This angel was driving him to insanity. "Would you just shut up and… Leave. Me. Alone!" Fiyero shouted at Lionel, who immediately disappeared.

Elphaba stared back in shock, "Fine I'll go."

"No! Not you. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to…" Fiyero trialed off not sure what to tell her.

"Fiyero," She told him gently, "I think you should lie down."

"No, I'm fine. Seriously. "I'll take you back to your dorm." Elphaba started to argue that she could walk by herself, but Fiyero cut her off. "I have to talk to Galinda, so I might as well walk you back. I really am fine." Fiyero gave her his sweetest smiled so she would believe him.

However, his smile wasn't fooling her. She could see right through him. She knew everything was not fine, but she didn't know why.

-----------------------

"What are we going to tell Galinda?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

They were standing in front of Elphaba's and Galinda's door, but neither wanted to be the first to open it.

Fiyero sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "I don't know. We could tell her the truth."

Elphaba smirked. "That will go over well."

"We could…" Fiyero started, but was immediately cut off by his girlfriend's high pitched voice.

"Elphie!" Galinda flung her arms around her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried when you didn't come to class or didn't come home last night! What happened?"

"Eh…"

"We were at the hospital." It flew out of his mouth. He couldn't help himself.

"What?" Galinda _and _Elphaba asked.

Fiyero gave Elphaba a warning look and she immediately continued his lie, "I fainted. I… I didn't eat enough… and fainted."

"And I took her to the hospital," Fiyero told Galinda happily.

Galinda's face was full of worry and suddenly became very pale. "Oh my Oz! Elphie are you ok? You must lie down." Galinda quickly grabbed her friend's hand and pushed her onto the bed.

"Galinda, I'm fine now."

"No. You must lie down," Galinda said as she pushed Elphaba back down.

"I'm fine," Elphaba said a little angrier.

"No! Elphaba! You have to –"

"Galinda?" Fiyero cut her off. As fun as it was to watch them argue, he decided to save Elphaba from their lie.

"Yes dearest?"

"Can I talk to you... alone?"

Galinda nodded her head yes, but before she followed him, she quickly turned to Elphaba and angrily pointed a finger at her, "Don't move. I'll be back."

Galinda followed Fiyero out into the hallway and he quickly shut the door so Elphaba wouldn't hear. "Galinda…" he started, but didn't know what else to say.

"What's wrong?" she asked and reached up to touch his face, but he pulled away.

"I don't know how to tell you, so I'm just going to say it." He was silent for a moment and took a deep breath. "I think we should see other people." There. He said it. It was done.

"W-what?" Galinda asked shocked.

_Crap… she is going to cry. _"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just…"

"Why?" silent tears were running down her face, and Fiyero had to look away.

"There…" Should he tell her the truth? "There is someone else."

"W-what? Someone…" Galinda trailed off and surprisingly she gave him a sad smile. He saw her eyes wonder to her door, and he wondered if she knew. "I should have seen it coming," she cried. "I tried to ignore it, but I didn't think it could be true."

"I'm sorry, Galinda." He didn't know what else to say.

Galinda nodded her head and quickly ran into her dorm.

"Galinda? What's wrong?" he heard Elphaba say, but Galinda didn't answer; instead she grabbed the green girl's wrist and dragged her off the bed. "Galinda?" Elphaba asked a little more than worried.

"I need to be alone." Galinda told her as she pushed Elphaba out into the hallway as hard as she could. Not expecting the push, Elphaba tripped, and fell towards the hard ground, but someone caught her. It was Fiyero. His strong arms had stopped her from hitting the ground.

"You deserve each other," Galinda half cried and half scream. Then she slammed the door shut, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero shocked and alone.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell is her problem?" Elphaba asked as she pulled herself out of Fiyero's strong grip. Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair and suddenly found the ground very interesting. Elphaba let out an annoyed sigh. "What did you do?"

"I… um… broke up with her," he told her sheepishly.

"W-What?" Elphaba asked in completely shock, "Why?" She took a step back from him and prayed to the unnamed God that it had nothing to with her. _Don't be stupid. Why, would he want you? _Elphaba stomach did a flip and she suddenly felt faint. One half of her wanted nothing to do with Fiyero, but the other half _really_ wanted to be the reason Fiyero broke up with Galinda. For once she wanted to be wanted. Just once. _Don't wish… _

"Because…" Fiyero's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm in love with someone else." Fiyero looked her directly in the eye and he silently tried to tell her that she was the one, but she turned away.

"Oh…" She had to bite her tongue from asking who. An awkward silence fell upon them, neither of them knowing what to say. Fiyero silently swayed back and forth and Elphaba let out a loud sigh. "Well… I have to get to class… now…"

"We don't have class today," He told her quickly, "It's our Lurlinemas break."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll go to the library."

_Why did she always have to study? _Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You study _every_ day."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, "Well it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Anything is better than studying."

"I would disagree."

"Of course you would," he huffed. When he saw her murderous glare he quickly added, "Elphaba, it's a break. Who studies on a break? There are hundreds of things we could do. We could go out to eat, go to a party –"

"Parties are for people who have friends," she said coldly.

"Your point?"

"I have no friends."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes at her. _Did she not read the necklace I had gotten her!? Friends forever. _"Elphaba," he started, but she cut him off.

"No! Fiyero, don't start. No one wants me at a party. No one wants the ugly green freak at their party."

"No!" Fiyero shouted and she jumped at his sudden outburst. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall, so she couldn't escape. "Listen to me. You are not a freak. You're not ugly. You're beautiful. You're not green. You're emerald. You're…"

"Fiyero –"

"No! I'm not done. From the day I met you I knew you were different, but in a good way. You're smarter, wiser, and more mature; you're strong, passionate…" Fiyero trailed off. He could have gone on forever, but he was getting dizzy from their closeness. Fiyero sighed. How could she think so little of herself? Fiyero stared at Elphaba for a long moment, waiting to see her reaction. She looked confused and maybe a little frightened. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her. "I'm your friend, Elphaba. Don't ever forget that."

Elphaba nodded her head, and pushed passed him. "I'm going to the library."

Fiyero sighed as he watched her run off. He wanted to run after her, but he knew it was better to give her some space. He would go home and take a very cold shower, and then see how she was doing.

------------------------

The rest of the day had not gone well. After he had taken a cold shower he went to the library to see if Elphaba wanted to do something. She didn't. Instead she wanted to read some 1000 page book. At first he thought she mad, but she wasn't. No, she just wanted to read the book. Now, he sat in the chair next to her and was impatiently strumming his fingers against the table.

"Would you stop that?" Elphaba asked, clearly irritated.

"Come on, Fae…"

"Ugh! Don't call me that."

"Well. I can't call you Elphie, and Elphaba is to long," he explained and she rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's do something."

"No."

"Why not? You have been reading that book forever!"

"Fiyero, stop bothering me."

"It's not my fault you would rather read, than be with your caring, very handsome, and charming friend."

Elphaba smirked and Fiyero rolled his eye. "Why are you being so clingy?"

Fiyero blinked and stared at her. How could he tell her what was going to happen tomorrow night? He just wanted to spend time with her. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes when he realized that she wasn't going to be here much longer. "Please Fae," Fiyero's voice cracked, and that got her attention. Fiyero was crying?

She finally looked up at him and in concern voice she asked, "Fiyero are you ok?"

"No! I'm not ok. I want to spend time with you… is that to much to ask?" he asked her.

"No it's not too much…but why? You've never acted like this before. What's wrong?"

Fiyero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare and you were killed. I couldn't save you," he told her. It wasn't a lie. It had felt like a nightmare. "I just keep thinking… what if this is the last time we will ever see each other?"

Elphaba stared at him in shock. "Fiyero, I'm not going to die."

Fiyero winced. Yes she was, but she didn't know that, "I… please. For me?"

Elphaba sighed. She looked at the book and then at Fiyero. He looked hurt, desperate, and alone. This worried her. After a moment of silence she finally agreed, "Ok. I'm done. I'll go with you."

Fiyero smiled and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out the doors.

---------------------

Hurry!" Fiyero said as he quickly pulled her up the stairs to his dorm.

"Fiyero? Slow down," Elphaba laughed. He was acting like a child. She was confused when he passed his dorm room door and continued to take her up another flight of stairs. "Fiyero, we just passed your door."

"I know," he said simply and took her up yet another set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see. We're almost there." He dragged her up another set of stairs and down a long hallway. He finally stopped at a big door. He quickly pulled it open and then stepped out into the cold night air. They were standing on the roof of the boys dorm. The sun had long since gone down and now millions of stars lit the night sky. The full moon shown brightly above them and the only sound Elphaba could hear was the soft sound of the trees as they blew in the wind. It was very peaceful.

"Fiyero…"

He cut her off, "Wait. There's more." He turned around and pulled two huge bags of candy out of his jacket. "Nothing like a midnight snack!"

Elphaba looked at him skeptically and accused, "You planed this."

Fiyero shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Yay... do you like it?"

Elphaba nodded her head as she laid down on the cold floor, so she could look up at the night stars "But how did you plan this? I was with you the whole time."

"I'm magic," he told her, but when she glared at him he told her the truth. "Boq helped me."

Elphaba smiled and looked up at the night sky. "It's perfect."

"Yes… perfect," Fiyero agreed, but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at the beautiful emerald women that sat across from him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fiyero squinted at the early morning sun that shined through his bedroom window. As he slowly began to wake up he realized he wasn't sleeping in his bed, but on the floor. At first he was confused, but then he remembered last night and he smiled. The night had been perfect. He and Elphaba sat under the stars, ate candy, and they talked all night. Every once in a while she would get excited and point to a star pattern and he would just smile and nod. Eventually sleep had taken over her, and he carefully carried her back to his apartment. Since he was a perfect gentleman he let her take the bed and he slept on the floor. Of course she was asleep, so she couldn't argue with him.

Fiyero slowly got off the hard floor and his stomach growled with hunger. He really needed to get something to eat, but he didn't want to wake her. He knew she would be mad that he didn't wake her up, but he knew that she would leave as soon as she awoke. He didn't want that. He finally decided that he would go get some food and bring it back, so they could have breakfast in his dorm.

Elphaba smiled at the delicious smell of breakfast that filled the air. She sighed as she buried her head deeper into her pillow… _Wait!_ _This isn't my pillow. _Elphaba slowly peeked opened one eye. _What am I doing in Fiyero's room? _She slowly thought back to last night. The last thing she could remember was staring up into the night sky. She must have fallen asleep. Elphaba sighed as she snuggled deeper into the covers. She had final decided to get up, but then she heard Fiyero talking to someone.

"Why can't I have three more days?" she heard Fiyero question. Elphaba didn't hear a reply and after a few minutes Fiyero talked again, "I don't care about the damn rules! It's not fair."

Elphaba figured he was talking to one of his friends, so she slowly opened her eyes. Elphaba scrunched her head in confusion. No one else was in the room. _He's talking to himself?_

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Fiyero jumped at her voice. He hesitated for a moment, "Eh… do you want some breakfast?"

Elphaba was about to reply yes, but then Galinda popped into her head. "No. I'm sorry. I can't…"

"But, Elphaba…" his voice was filled with disappointment and it made her heart ache.

"No, Fiyero. What about Galinda?" she asked softly.

Fiyero didn't hesitate to answer, "What about her?" Elphaba could have slapped him. Did he not care about his ex? When Fiyero saw the glare she was giving him, he quickly continued, "It's just breakfast. I don't think Galinda will care if you eat breakfast."

"No. I suppose she won't." She was going to point out that Galinda would care because they were eating in _his _room, but she was too hungry to argue.

"Great. I picked up some hot chocolate, coffee, and tea. I also got some muffins, pancakes, doughnuts…"

"Fiyero," Elphaba cut off, "I'm hungry, but not _that_ hungry."

Fiyero smiled sheepishly at her. "I know, but I didn't know what you liked. So I got a variety of foods.

She gave him a half smile. No one had ever gone through that much trouble for her before. "I'll take a pancake and the hot chocolate."

"Good! These are the best pancakes in Oz. No one makes them like Leo."

Elphaba eyed him skeptically. "You know the guy who made this?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Old family friend. Run's his own restaurant. He makes the best pancakes. Try some. "

Elphaba rolled her eyes as Fiyero watched eagerly as she took her first bite.

"These are really good," she told him as she took a another bite.

"I told you."

Fiyero had barley even touched his plate when Elphaba stood up and threw her paper plate into his trashcan.

"Fae!" Fiyero jumped up. "Where are you going?"

_Why does he call me that?_ As much as she hated nicknames, she secretly liked this one. It wasn't perky, long, or annoying. It was simple and… perfect. "I'm going to the library."

"Why? It's Lurlinemas Eve."

She shrugged. "I know, but I didn't get to finish my book." Elphaba felt of pain of guilt when she saw the sadness in Fiyero's eyes. She knew something had been bothering him lately, but she didn't know what. She was worried for him and he had been so clingy lately. Elphaba sighed. "Ok Fiyero. I'll make you a deal. Let me go to the library for a few hours, then I promise I will hang out with you today."

Fiyero's face lit up. "Fine, but don't read to long."

"Ok."

------------------

Fiyero impatiently strummed his fingers against a wooden table of the library. The sun was beginning to set and Elphaba was still reading. He had tried to get her to stop earlier, but her respond was, "Fiyero, we have all night." No he had thought. We don't have all night. We probably only have a few hours. He had tried not to think about not having her in his life. He couldn't. She was always there and he liked it that way. He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted –

Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he looked up to see Elphaba.

"Hey. I finished."

"Hey."

"So," she said after a minute of silence, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," he told her, but when she glared at him he quickly added, "I was going to let you decided." He would take her anywhere she wanted to go. Hell, he would take her on a trip across Oz. Anything she wanted.

"Fiyero–"

"Just pick," he told her.

She hesitated for a moment then after a moment of silence she finally decided. "We could… go back to that park," she told him sheepishly.

"Done," he told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the park on the hill.

-----------------

Elphaba breathed in the cold night air as she walked through the park with Fiyero. It looked the same as last time, but for some reason she thought it looked more beautiful. Maybe it was because of the soft snow that was falling from the sky. She smiled and laughed when she saw Fiyero sticking out his tongue.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch the snowflakes with my tongue," he told her. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he felt something cold and wet hit his back. He turned around to see Elphaba armed with a snowball. "What was that for?" he asked.

Elphaba laughed. "I have always wanted to do that," she told him as she sent another snowball flying towards him. It hit his head.

"Hey! You asked for it." He quickly made his own snowball and threw it at her.

She let out a shriek and hid behind a tree, so he couldn't see her.

"Fae, you're cheating," he told her as quickly ran after her. He grabbed another handful of snow and crept towards the tree. "Fae… come out. Come –" Suddenly, she came out from behind the tree and jumped on him. Since, Fiyero was not prepared for the sudden attack he lost his balance and sent them both to the ground. He could hear her laughing and when he opened his eyes he suddenly became aware of how close they were. Elphaba was lying on top of him and their mouths were inches apart. It was the perfect moment to kiss her, but before he could she rolled off him. He silently groaned to himself, but laughed when he saw her beginning to make a snow angel.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun around Lurlinemas ," she said thinking out loud. Fiyero smiled and they both stared up at the night sky. After a minute of silence Elphaba asked in a nervous voice, "Fiyero?"

"Yeah, Fae?"

"Do you… believe… that we go somewhere after we die?" she asked.

He wasn't expecting that. "Yes. I do. Why?"

"I was just wondering. What else do you believe?" she asked him.

"I believe in angles."

"Angles?"

"Like the people who look after us," he told her.

"You believe in stuff like that."

He nodded his head. "Yes. Most of the time we can't see them, but they're always there when we need them the most."

She gave him a skeptical look, but didn't argue. The moment was to perfect.

"I believe," he started, "That we are all here for a reason."

She turned to her side and looked Fiyero in the eye. "Why am I here Fiyero?"

Fiyero didn't hesitate for a second and in a soft voice he told her, "Fae, you're here because you inspire people. Believe it or not, but people look up to you. You are going to do great things when we graduate. You're going to help those innocent Animals."

He paused for a moment and then silently took her hand in his. He looked her in the eye and in the most sincere voice he whispered, "You're here, Elphaha, because I would be lost without you."

* * *

**Like it?**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the park Fiyero had somehow convinced Elphaba to come back to his dorm. He wasn't sure how he got her to come back with him, but here she was, sitting on his bed. Fiyero was sitting on the bed next to her, trying to think of something to say.

Elphaba yawned. "Thanks, Fiyero," he heard her say. "This was fun."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Ok, I think I'm going to be heading back –"

"NO!" he screamed and she jumped from his sudden outburst.

"Fiyero you have to let her go," a voice said from behind.

Fiyero turned around and saw Lionel. Fiyero could feel the anger building up inside him and it took all his will-power not punch him. "I don't have to do anything," he snapped at the angel.

"Fiyero?" a worried Elphaba asked, "Who… are you talking to? Are you ok?"

"Eh… no. Stay with me tonight. We can spend Lurlinemas together… just please… stay," he was begging her.

Elphaba hesitated, "…No. I don't think Galinda will be very happy. I couldn't do that her. You just broke up… I know we're not dating, but she might get the wrong idea, and…"

"Galinda won't mind."

Elphaba laughed. "I would highly disagree."

"Please, stay."

He looked so sad, and it made her feel ill. "Fiyero, I promise that I will spend Lurlinemas day with you, but I have to sleep at my dorm tonight."

"Can I come?"

_He is being ridicules. _"I think you can spend one night without me," she laughed. Elphaba slowly walked towards the door and Fiyero quickly followed her.

"I will… you won't," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Fiyero," he heard Lionel say, "You need to let her go. It's her time."

Fiyero ignored him. "Fae… you can't leave," he tried to tell her, but she was already heading towards the door. "Elphaba…stop…" he didn't no what to say, so he did what he wanted to do. He kissed her.

At first Elphaba was confused and her eyes widen in surprise. But the fact the Fiyero was kissing her made her melt, so she kissed him back. When Fiyero felt her arms circle around his neck he pulled her closer to him. The kiss felt so good, so right. It wasn't like kissing Galinda. No. This kiss was full passion. Passion they had been building up since first met. 'Maybe', he thought 'I proved my love to her.' Wrong. Elphaba suddenly pull away from him. When he looked into her eyes he saw confusion, fear, hope, and… love? He was so stupid. He knew she would run from her feelings.

"Elphaba… I…" Fiyero started, but she cut him off.

"Fiyero… I… I have to go," she told him as she quickly ran towards the door. Before Fiyero could grab her the door slammed in his face. He quickly tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. He tried every lock and he even tried kicking it down, but the door wouldn't move. He screamed in frustration.

"Open the door!" Fiyero shouted at Lionel.

"Fiyero," Lionel said calmly, "You have to let her go."

"Why?" Fiyero screamed, "Why does she have to die? I love her."

"I know, but…"

"Please," Fiyero cried, "I'll do anything."

Lionel's eyebrows raised and gave Fiyero a skeptical look. "Anything?"

Fiyero nodded his head, and heard the door swing open. Without hesitation he ran out his apartment door and began his search to find Elphaba.

Fiyero ran out of his dorm as fast as he could. He only had a few more minutes left, and he was panicking. He couldn't see her anywhere, but he knew she couldn't have gone far. He felt sick, his heart was pounding, his head wouldn't stop spinning, and the only thing he could think of was to save Elphaba. Fiyero ran and looked furiously for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Fiyero could feel tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes… he had to find her. Suddenly, it came to him. He knew Elphaba wouldn't go back to her dorm because that's the first place he would look. There was only one other place that Elphaba loved. _The library. _Fiyero quickly ran towards the library. He ran around a large building, and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, but she wasn't alone.

She was talking to some man. The man was gripping her arm tightly and Fiyero saw her beginning to struggle against him. Fiyero just stood there, but when he saw the man hit Elphaba across the face he ran towards them. Fiyero was beyond mad, and he would kill the bastard. He followed them into the dark alley and he screamed her name.

"Elphaba!"

She stopped struggling when she heard his voice. A look of fear and anger was painted on her face. She also seemed somewhat shocked that he was there.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Fiyero screamed at the large man. He tried to sound brave, but when he saw that there were three more men, his confidence slowly lowered. All together there were four huge men. Four huge men that were surrounding Elphaba.

One man snickered. "Who is he? Your boyfriend?" he asked Elphaba.

Fiyero shouted at them again, but they ignored him. Fiyero screamed, but none of them were listening, so he picked up a rock and threw it. It hit one of them in the face and Fiyero watched as the man fell over unconscious. The three other men looked at Fiyero with shock and disbelief. Suddenly, they dropped Elphaba, and they began to run towards him.

He wasn't scared and was prepared to fight, so he held his ground. "Elphaba! Run!" he screamed as three men started to hit him. At first he fought back and for a moment he thought he would be able to hold them off. He was wrong. He was outnumbered. The punches kept coming and the pain was unbearable, but he didn't care. Elphaba was alive and that was all that matter. He heard Elphaba screaming for them to stop, but they didn't. They continued to fight. Eventually, he heard Elphaba scream again. Something about getting help, but he wasn't sure.

He smiled. He had saved her. He had taken her place. He had taken her destiny. He told Lionel he would do anything for her, and he did. He had saved her. He had traded places with her. He had sacrificed his own life to save hers, but he didn't care. She was alive, and that was all that matter.

He smiled as he remembered the women he loved for the last time. Then everything went white.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**

**oh, t****he next chapter will be the last. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elphaba paced back and forth in the waiting room. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry because she knew he was going to be ok. He _had to_ be ok. Fiyero is strong and she knew he would pull through. He always did. However, the voice inside her head told her other wise. She had seen Fiyero get beaten and she knew that his injuries were more serious than what she wanted to believe.

Tears were threatening to fall and she cursed. _It should have been me!_ It should have been her, but Fiyero had saved her. She felt horrible. The last words she spoke to him were 'I have to go.' She should have told him she loved him, instead she ran. Ran from her feelings and look what happened.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she said to herself.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you here for Prince Fiyero?"

Elphaba turned around to see who had interrupted her thoughts. It was Fiyero's Doctor, so she quickly ran over to him. "Yes. Please, is he ok?"

The Doctor hesitated and Elphaba couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence the Doctor finally spoke. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

"How bad? Is he ok? When can I see him?" Elphaba asked just above a whisper. Normally, her voice was strong and full of confidence, but now it was weak and unsure.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. He lost a lot of blood, and we had some of are top surgeons working on him, but I'm afraid –"

Elphaba cut the Doctor off, "No! No! No! Where is he? I want to see him!"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

"No! I want to see him now!" Elphaba screamed with tears running down her face, "I don't believe you. You don't know Fiyero! He is strong and he wouldn't leave me! He won't… he can't…" Fiyero trailed off; unable to continue.

"I'm sorry for your lost. If you would like to see him, you can," The Doctor told her.

Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Please… I want to see him.

Elphaba quickly followed the Doctor into the room, and winced when she saw him.

"I'll give you sometime alone," The Doctor said softly, and quickly left.

Elphaba buried her hands in her face, and cried loudly into them. "Oh God!" seeing her friend broken was too much for her to bear. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered his face and body. The only thing that wasn't bloody was the white sheet that covered his motionless body. His hair was messy and his eyes were shut, so she couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes. She silently walked up to him and gently squeezed his hand with hers.

"Fiyero," her voice cracking, "What were you thinking? It should have been me. It should have been me."

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Why? Why Fiyero? Why did you have to fight them?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now and she was having trouble breathing.

No words could describe how Elphaba felt. It was as if her world had suddenly caved in around her, and she couldn't breathe. He had always protected her, but why couldn't she do the same for him?

"Yero," she said, using his nickname. "I'm sorry," she told him, "I'm sorry I ran away. Do you hear me?" He didn't reply, so she shouted at him, "I'm sorry!"

She sobbed loudly when he didn't answer her. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. She needed him to stay. She loved him. They had been through so much in the past few weeks, especially in the past three days. She gave a weak smile as she remembered how he use to call her Fae. She would never tell him, but she had always loved that stupid nickname. At first she had thought it was stupid and annoying. Now, she would give anything to hear him call her it again.

"You can't leave me. I… I… love you," there she admitted it, but it was too late. "Do you hear me?" she cried, "I love you."

Elphaba quickly got up and pressed her lips against his and cried loudly when he didn't wake up. She slowly pulled away, but still held onto his hand. She gently kissed the back of his hand, and slowly put his hand back down.

"Goodbye, Fiyero. I will always love you," she cried. Elphaba new she had to get out of this place. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone she had ever loved had left her in someway or another. First her mother, her father ignored her, and now Fiyero. She had to get away and start over.

She quickly rubbed her eyes and silently walked towards the door. She was about to open it when she heard the vague sound of a beep. She slowly turned around and stared in shock. Fiyero's monitor had suddenly sprung to life and was beginning to beep loudly with the green line jumping up and down. For a moment, Elphaba thought it was just her imagination, but when she saw Fiyero's hand twitch she quickly ran over to him.

"Fiyero?" she asked in disbelief. She saw Fiyero blink a few times before fully opening his eyes. Now she could see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes which brought a smile to her face. _He is alive! _She slowly brought her lips down to his and kissed him full force. When she pulled away Fiyero was still gazing up with her, but with an expression of shock on his face.

"Fae?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Fiyero. I shouldn't have run. I don't regret the kiss. I'm sorry. It should have been me. I thought you were dead," She sobbed loudly.

Fiyero quickly sat up in the bed. Oddly, for just being beaten up he felt very little pain. "Hey, Shhhh," he soothed and quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm ok Fae, shhh. I'm not dead." He gently rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Elphaba clung onto him for dear life because she was afraid if she let him go he would disappear.

As Fiyero tried to calm the sobbing Elphaba he noticed a person standing in the corner. No, not a person. An angel. Fiyero locked eyes with Lionel who smiled at him.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Fiyero."

Fiyero nodded his head and silently thanked Lionel for what he did.

"Fiyero, I love you," Elphaba told him bluntly, "I have always loved you. I was afraid that I missed my chance and -"

"Fae, Sh..." he soothed, "I love you too."

Elphaba smiled and after a few minutes she finally pulled away from Fiyero's embrace, and looked him in the eye. "Fiyero… what happened?"

He laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "A Miracle, Fae. A Lurlinemas miracle."

Elphaba smiled and Fiyero leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Lionel watched the happy couple from a distance. He knew he did the right thing. One of them was suppose to the die tonight, but he couldn't do it. They loved each other too much and they deserved more than three days together. They deserved a life time together.

After all, they would be lost without each other.

**THE END

* * *

Now did you really think I was going to let him die???? **

Please Review!


End file.
